New roommate
by angelica.whoolery
Summary: Negi gets kicked out of Asuna's room and moves in with Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. When Nodoka finds out she goes into panic.
1. Why'd you gotta do it?

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in it.I do own the story plot created for this fanfiction.

This is officially my first fanfic so if it sucks im sorry.I will make more fanfictions,mostly negima.I hope you like me if you have ideas or if you want another chapter.I will try to fufill your requests.

Characters:Negi S.,Nodoka M.,and Asuna K..

A day like any other

Nodoka went to library island to return some had such a big stack of books she could barely see where she was going,and she bumped into Negi,scattering the books everywhere."Are you ok Nodoka?"Negi said helping her up."I'm fine."Nodoka said blushing,As Negi smiled."Well,that's good."Negi helped Nodoka pick up the books,Both carrying half of the books.

Nodoka blushed,and Negi can't help but think.'Why is she blushing?'Negi thought to himself."Negi,I was wondering...Can you help me put these books away?"Nodoka asked shyly."Of course I can,Nodoka."Negi said as he smiled."Thank you Negi."Nodoka said as she and Nodoka headed to the shefs placing all of them back in a neat order."Thanks for your help Negi." Nodoka said."It's no problem Nodoka."Negi said looking at all the books."This place sure does have a lot of books!"Negi said turning to Nodoka."Yes your right. But that's what makes it my favorite place."Nodoka said smiling and looking at Negi.

When the tide turns

Negi headed back to the dorm opened the door."I see your back Negi."Said Konoka."Aniki! Help me!"Kamo yelled."What is it Kamo?"Negi came running into the room."You rat!"Asuna yelled."I'm an ermine!"Kamo said climbing onto Negi grabbed Kamo's head."Why you little!"Asuna said squeezing Chamo.

"Asuna,Clam down!"Negi said."Calm down!? Calm down!? CALM DOWN?!"Asuna yelled."How can I calm down when the rat broke the mug Professor Takahata gave me!"Asuna yelled."Aniki,use a time reverese spell and fix that mug before I get crushed!"Kamo said unable to get away from Asuna."I'll try..."Said didn't work and Asuna told Kamo and Negi to go get sweat dropped."Isn't that a little harsh Asuna?"

"Well,that's what they get for breaking my mug and failing to fix it."Asuna said crossing her arms."Hmph." "Asuna don't you have to go get groceries?"Said Konoka."Oh yeah I almost forgot! I was so busy worrying about Chamo breaking my mug..."Asuna knocked on the door."Miss Konoka,are you there?"Setsuna said,not wanting to barge in if anyone was not there"Oh,Setsuna! Come on in."Konoka said cheerfully.

Meanwhile...

"Omg! Asuna kicked you out of her room?!"Said a somewhat angry Haruna."Wow..."Said Yue. "You can stay here if you like Negi."Said Haruna."Wait doesn't Nodoka share this room with you two?Where is she?"Negi asked."Oh,Nodoka went to the store to buy some food."Said Yue."Why'd Asuna kick you out anyway?"Haruna asked."Well,Um you see..."Said negi nervous."I sorta broke the mug Takamichi gave Asuna,and Aniki tried to fix it with magic and failed..."Kamo broke the silence."How could she do that to you?! She can be so rude sometimes! You didn't break it! It was an accident Chamo made."Said an angry Haruna.

"It was either Chamo crushed or us leaving."Negi said."That's kinda harsh..."Yue said taking a sip from her juice box.

A while later...

Nodoka walked in the and Yue and Negi we're looking at one of haruna's drawings."I'm home!"Nodoka said dropped the bags she had in her hands noticing Negi was there."N-n-negi?"Nodoka fainted.

End of chapter One! Please leave a reveiw.I worked hard on 's also my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked. ^-^ I'm just happy I get to share this fanfic with all of you.


	2. I guess I'm going back

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in negima.I do own the story plot used in this fanfiction.

Chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please leave a is my first fanfiction and it's chapter 2. ^-^

Awakening from a dream

Nodoka slowly opened her eyes,seeing Yue sleeping next to Nodoka's bed."W-what happened?"Nodoka said looking over and seeing Negi sleeping on the floor.'Why is Negi here...'Negi woke up."I see your awake now Nodoka."Negi said smiling. Yue slowly opened her eyes and yawned."Nodoka? Are you up?"Yue said her vision blurry from just waking up."I'm up..."Said Nodoka."C'mere Chupacabra...I wanna hug you..."Haruna said in her sleep."I think Haruna's having another Chupacabra dream..."Said Yue as Everyone laughed.

"Yum...I can't eat anymore..."Haruna said sleep was having a dream of a Chupacabra feeding her food."Chupacabra don't feed me anymore...I don't wanna eat anymore!"Haruna yelled waking up."Another Chupacabra dream?"Negi asked."yes 'another' Chupacabra dream."Yue said."She keeps having those dreams for her love of drawing...She dreams she draws the chupacabra then it comes to life trying to feed her."Yue said as she sweat dropped.

Chupacabra?

Asuna was having a dream,she was just waking up in the dream and there was a chupacabra next to her had red hair and looked like Negi."Negi?" A sleepy dream Asuna said."Good morning Asuna."Negi the Chupacabra then woke from her dream realizing that she had made a huge mistake of kicking Negi put on her slippers,and head to Haruna's,Yue's,and Nodoka's knocked on the door."Hello? Is anyone home?"She said.

A sleepy Negi came to the door."Hello?"Negi said rubbing his eyes."Oh it's just you Asuna."Negi shut the door."Hey Negi! You litte brat open the door!"Asuna yelled."Wait that was Asuna...Asuna!"Negi said opening the door slowly afraid."Negi,Chamo.I'm sorry about what I said..."Asuna said."Well I'm not going back if you treat me like crap."Said Chamo,coming out of Negi's shirt pocket."Look I said I'm sorry now come back to the dorm!"Asuna said loudly."Geez Asuna,"Said Haruna."You can be really rude sometimes."Haruna finished.

Temper reaching it's peak

"Fine! Have it your way!"Asuna yelled tears streaming down her face."Asuna wait!"Negi called,but Asuna had already gone back to the dorm crying."Asuna..."Negi said quietly."I'm heading to Asuna's dorm now."Negi ,Nodoka,and seepy Haruna nodded as Negi slowly closed the door and left.

Negi knocked on Asuna's door."Asuna please open the door."Negi said. Asuna opened the door."Leave me alone I don't want you near me if you don't want to even share the same room..."Asuna said."But I do..."Negi said."You said you didn't want to..."Asuna said."No I didn't Asna that was Chamo..."Negi said."Hehehe..."Chamo said quietly afraid of Asuna crushing him."Well? Are you coming back ot not Negi?"Asuna said."I'll go get my stuff."Said Negi as Asuna smiled.

End of Chapter 2! Reveiw and I'll put a Chapter 3 up! ;D


End file.
